


【授权翻译】No Need to Say Goodbye/《未完待续》

by Notus



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cancer, Daddy Issues, Erik is a Father, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Erik, Sick Peter, Sickfic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Summary: 尽管那等于给他判了死刑，但却也不是什么出人意料的事。——别误会，Peter并不想死，他想要活下去，他从未有过如此强烈的求生欲望，毕竟还有那么多事等着他去做不是吗。他也许比其他X战警们年长一些，但要是他真的在这个年纪不幸去世，还能被称一句“英年早逝”。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Jean Grey & Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Need to Say Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822831) by [hp80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hp80/pseuds/hp80). 



> 第一次搞翻译。万银亲情向，癌症梗。  
> 本文属于原作者hp80《The Call》系列的第一部，Peter视角。我把标题译为《未完待续》，灵感来自麦浚龙的《不了》。翻译时根据我自己的理解有所增补和自由发挥。  
> 依照作者要求，本文禁止私自搬运，发布在AO3以外的其他平台。  
> 最后感谢原作者授权，请给原文留下kudos

一切都是在那个周三开始的。

那天他正和往常一样，像一道银色闪电似的来回穿梭，随后却意外晕倒了。

起初他把这种不正常眩晕归咎于低血糖。作为“超级速度”的代价之一，他的新陈代谢要比普通人快得多，这意味着他需要摄入更多能量，少吃任何一餐都有可能让他的身体出现状况。鉴于那天他并没有吃第二顿下午茶，他觉得这个推断合情合理。

但随后的日子里，这种情况一而再再而三发生——第二次，那天他没有错过任何一顿正餐或是点心；第三次那天他甚至吃得比往常都要多一些。当第四次晕倒后，Magda终于拽着他去看了医生。

后来回想那个阴霾的早晨，他只希望母亲并没有带他走进诊所，希望一切都回到最初，他们都怀抱着无知的幸福，无视那个由内而外摧毁他身体的病症，哪怕是暂时地粉饰太平也好。

Magda并没有说什么，在他们回家途中包括后来在餐桌上她都缄口不言，但在那个失眠的夜晚，他听到了从厨房传来的啜泣声。

转过天来，Magda重又拾起她的坚强，她知道他们——Peter和她一起，将会不惜一切代价地战胜它，除此之外别无他想。

但一切并没有想象中顺利。很快累计起来的巨额账单让他们无力承受。他很清楚，那些债务是他母亲永远不可能还清的；即便他能奇迹般地完成高中学业并找到一份工作，他们的收入加起来与之相比同样是杯水车薪。

学业——这是他要面对的另一个问题。随着病情加重，他缺课的天数越来越多。Magda奔波于两份工作之间，定期带他去看医生，同时还要照顾年幼的Mila，焦头烂额的生活让她已经分不出时间来去出席Peter的家长会或是老师的约见。她曾写了一封信说明原委，让Peter转呈给校长，却并不知道那封信并没有交到校长手上。

他偷偷看过那封信，虽然他的母亲在里面写到“希望信中的内容对外完全保密”，但Peter知道不管怎么样，消息总会不胫而走。等他生病的消息传遍整个学校，他的家庭困境尽人皆知的那天，他将不得不生活在众人的同情之中，他受不了这些目光。与其如此，他宁可所有人以为他只是因为受不了无聊课业逃学了而已。

于是他将那封信锁进柜子最深处里，预备让它被永远遗忘在课本和备忘录的阴影下。

但他的小小秘事没有瞒过太久，很快学校寄来一封关于他无故旷课且缺席留堂处罚的“不良行为”告知信，Magda看后立刻明白了这是怎么一回事。

她去面见了Peter的校长，从此以后再也不放心让儿子代传任何消息。这种怀疑逐渐蔓延到方方面面，她怀疑他是否有按时吃饭、好好睡觉，怀疑他到底是不是真的在按医嘱吃那些该死的药片。Peter没有反驳，他理解Magda的心情，她的烦躁、担忧和专横都是因为她深爱着他。

不过除此以外的，依然让他很难接受。那些围绕着他的目光，细碎的耳语，在他超越常人的时间感知中被无限定格，再放大，而他现在已经做不到用他的超级速度逃离这一切。

Peter仿佛能听见青春期自尊心在尖叫。忽然之间，他不再是大家眼中那个酷毙了的不良少年，他只是一个身患重病可能都不能高中毕业的普通小孩。

也许是校长格外批准，最后他还是拿到了高中毕业证书。他的身体状况让他没有办法继续大学学业，因而他每天呆在家里，准确地说是在他妈妈的地下室里，吃饭、吃药、睡觉，偶尔看电视、打吃豆人。他想，他短暂的一生可能就要以这种方式走完了。

日子这样过了一段时间，在他已经不抱希望的时候，事情出乎意料地有了转机。不管是因为药物或者其他什么治疗开始起作用，总之他的身体状况逐渐好转。那天从早晨醒来到晚上入睡时间，一整天他都维持着清醒状态，Magda为此忍不住喜极而泣。

而再后来当他再次跑起来——真正意义上的奔跑，不依靠他的能力的奔跑时——他不得不因为模糊的视线而停下脚步，假装被灿烂的阳光刺痛双眼，让泪水浸湿自己的掌心。

一切都在被拨回正轨，就像脱膛散架的机器被修补，重新勤恳运作。

他没有搬出那间地下室，虽然错过上大学的机会，但他并不像自己说的那样，是个彻头彻尾的失败者。他有了正经工作——好几份——主业是传票送达员。

老实说这和他小时候梦想的职业大相径庭。他每天的工作差不多就是到处跑，找不同的人，然后把东西交到别人手上。有时候他花一个小时甚至更少的时间就完成了一天的工作量，在剩下的时间里还能干点别的，像是外送披萨和邮递报纸，或者带他的妹妹参加儿童联欢会之类的活动，Magda因此得闲不少。

除开工作时间，Peter很少出家门。他从前并不这样，他喜欢到处跑，仿佛永远都有过分旺盛的精力，可以肆无忌惮尽情挥霍，并期盼着有一天离开Magda的地下室，走出家门，走向更广阔的天地。但经历过这一切之后，他忽然想要留下来了。他没有办法就这样一走了之，母亲在债务的压力下疲于奔命，他的妹妹自他得病后从未得到足够的关心。

况且，他的家人因为他的缘故从未停止被陌生人骚扰。身为拥有变种人的家庭，不被大多数人所接受已经是常态。他开始尽量隐藏自己变种人的身份，而那个唯一能让现在的他离开家门的理由只能是——他得去全世界守卫最严密的监狱里把他素未谋面的父亲救出来。他是出于什么理由同意加入这场劫狱行动的，他自己也不得而知，也许只是因为那听起来真的很酷，可回过头来，他又为此失去了什么？

关于他父亲的话题和他奇迹般好转的癌症一样，都是他极力想要遗忘的东西。在之后很长一段岁月里被埋藏在记忆的沙砾之中，又被水一样的时间抚平皱褶，销声匿迹。

直到他的父亲再次在电视新闻里出现。

他的父亲，大名鼎鼎的万磁王，因为谋杀数名波兰当地警卫而被通缉，而在惨案发生前，他的父亲因为一名警卫的误伤失去了仅有的家人——Erik的家人之中并没有他的位置，且永远不可能会有他的位置。

再后来Erik加入了天启的阵营，整个地球都差点玩儿完了。事后想来Peter还有些后怕，他战胜了疾病却险些死在超级大反派的手上。他其实并没有自己想象的那么勇敢，再度见到Erik，他始终没能鼓起勇气拦住男人，没有办法装作若无其事，“嗨，你知道吗，其实我是你的儿子”，诸如此类。不久后Erik离开，他又再次被丢下，变回原来那个没有父亲的男孩。

不过没关系，他最终搬离了母亲的地下室，他有了新的目标，有了同行的伙伴。一切都在慢慢变好。

只是事与愿违。

事往往与愿违。

熟悉的晕厥症状如同蛰伏已久的鬼影，终于张牙舞爪现出原形。这次是在一个星期天。他没像从前那样耽搁，立刻去看了医生，紧抓着最后一点微渺的希望，希望他的担忧是错的。

但最后一根绳索也被割断。

那个陌生的医生，说着和第一次的医生相同的诊断结果，每一句话都证实了他的猜测：他的癌症复发了。

医生仍在喋喋不休，十分严肃地勒令他即刻告知自己的父母——或者朋友也好，只要是能和他一起面对这件事的任何什么人都可以。

Peter有那么一刻几乎要在医生的注视下放下所有坚持，按照他的指示按部就班。他觉得那是因为男人让他感到一种近似于父爱般的关怀。男人看上去就像那些家庭情景剧里的父亲一样，每天定时定点，朝九晚五工作，下班后回到家和孩子玩接球游戏，看起来是那么其乐融融。Peter一直都希望有一个这样的父亲，然而他的心愿从未被听到。

即使是这样，最后他还是拒绝了医生的请求。

从男人的脸上的神情来看，他可以分明地读出其中的不解和愤怒——为他如此轻视自己的生命，也许男人已经有了亲自致电Peter母亲的冲动，但他没有这个权利。如今Peter已经是成年人了，他可以选择将这件事永远烂在肚子里，只要他想。

假如，他想，假如医生知道了他第一次生病给家庭带来了怎样的变故，他会理解他的决定的。

而在几周之后，他也再也没有告诉母亲这件事的机会了。在滂沱大雨的某一天，Magda的生命结束在一名酒驾司机的车轮下。

X战警们出席了Magda的葬礼，向Peter致以哀悼，但他的继父、前继父很快就不见踪影。

这对他来说已经实在微不足道。他的前继父Rick在葬礼结束后就带着Mila匆匆离开，只来得及告诉他他们将会搬到波特兰去。

Peter尽力想要表现得伤怀，但心里只剩下麻木的平静。他和他的妹妹已经疏远很多年了，当Mila长大，开始理解一些事，她知道Peter和大多数 **普通人** 的哥哥有着本质上的不同。因而他们渐行渐远，两颗心各奔东西，仿佛母亲是他们之间仅剩的、唯一的纽带。现在母亲走了，她也要离开了。

离别场面该有的桥段按部就班上演，他们拥抱，互相致意。他告诉她可以随时来电话，她点头答应。谁都没有拆穿彼此——他们都知道这也许就是他们的诀别。

几周后，生活逐步回到正轨，泽维尔学校那些和他一样天赋异禀的学生们在经过他身边时不再是一副小心翼翼的样子。Peter很庆幸，他最大的秘密尚未被曝露在天光之下。倒是他的另一个秘密差不多已经传遍半个学校。

一开始只是Raven和Ororo知道而已，至于Jean，你怎么能指望瞒过一个心灵感应者（不是从Pietro自己这里得知的，他的思维速度太快了没有办法捕捉），教授同理。还有Hank，毕竟Raven和他关系亲密。除此之外还有一些人是Peter没有料想到的。

不知道算是好事还是坏事，万磁王儿子这个身份让不少人对他望而却步，不过他倒是乐意一个人呆着，少了些蠢蛋围绕在身边，他数次流鼻血或者晕厥都没人察觉。然而在又一次昏倒醒来后，他看到了眼前Hank无比严肃的神情，Charles和Raven在稍远一些的地方，用同样的眼神看着他。

Peter从来没觉得自己演技能有这么好，冲击个奥斯卡大奖绰绰有余。但在一番装傻、否认之后，他们还是从他嘴里套出了实情。那一刻，他能清楚地看到他们眼中的严肃神情悄然变化，变成他熟悉的怜悯、担忧。

所有这一切都是他不想要的。


	2. Chapter 2

他们为他隐瞒病情这种行为打上了鲁莽和不负责任的标签，尽管Peter对天发誓他正在接受最好的治疗，但Charles他们对这件事显然有自己的考量。

“Peter，你得少活动、多休息。”Charles语重心长地说道，他除了遵从还能怎么样呢。此后，Peter减少了训练任务和活动量，每天都有人密切关注他的饮食起居，甚至有人定期接送他去医院接受治疗。他的医疗费用自然也不用担心，有Charles百分百承担。

Jean是在不久后发现他生病这件事的，身为心灵感应者这是迟早的事。不过其余X战警们还没明白过来是怎么回事，他们只知道Peter身上好像发生了点什么，但Peter总是擅长找各种借口，挂着一副事不关己的态度，倒是让众人的好奇心偃旗息鼓了一阵。

但他没办法一直这样隐瞒下去。

就在那天早晨，Peter照常醒来，一路蹒跚着挪到卫生间去洗漱，无法忽视的疼痛从骨缝里渗出来，颤抖的双腿像老旧机器一样艰难生涩工作，他仿佛都能听到膝盖骨摩擦发出的嘎吱声响，不过，那都已经是平常事了。他洗完手后，情况急转直下。

你知道——有些人足够幸运，他们化疗之后是不会掉头发的。

但Peter不是那些幸运儿之一。

他只是用手梳理了一下头发，像从前无数次那样，将过长的挡住眼睛的头发拨到后面，一团银发就这样躺在他的手掌上。

他盯着自己的掌心好长一段时间，惊恐、悲伤、崩溃、麻木，说不清是哪种情绪先击中了他。第一次得病时他的情况还没有发展到这个地步，因而现在他只觉得脑海中一片空白。

这只不过是又一个信号罢了，意味着他在打一场必输的仗，简单明了，但让人难以接受。

意识似乎已经飞出了他的身体，等回过神来的时候，他跪在地上，将脸埋在掌心痛哭着，而Jean正从背后环抱着他。

他不知道Jean的到来是因为感知到了他的悲伤，还是只是听到了他的啜泣声。他希望是前者，至少显得自己没有那么难堪，但很不幸，是后者。

他其实并没有那么喜欢自己的银色头发，它们很特别，也很适合他，但也给他的童年带来了许多无妄之灾。

即使是这样——

他已经攒聚起所有的勇气和坚强来面对癌症这件事，但被一捧脱落的头发击了个粉碎。

他们后来没有再谈起这件小事，Peter甚至都记不清他们当时有没有开口。第二天，他请Jean帮他剃光自己的头发。

Jean毫不犹豫地答应了。

同时他也决定向其他X战警坦白。即使Peter能奇迹般地让其他人相信他的新发型仅仅只是时尚潮流，他的秘密也瞒不了多久。他现在一周只去参加一次训练，有时候甚至在训练中途就退场，只要有心稍加查探，不难发现他得病的事情。与其如此，不如提前说出来。他的生活正如一辆失控的列车，而这是他现在唯一能掌控的一件事了。

那天早晨，他以他的“新造型”出现在训练室时，Jean按照他的请求向其他X战警说明了一切。他没有看向他的同伴，仍旧能感到几道复杂的目光正凝在他的身上。他平静地回望过去，生怕他们会对此评头论足。

但他们没有。无论是对他的头发或是他的……这种状况。

他们聊天、互相调侃、同他开玩笑，就像往常一样，仿佛刚才的一切都没有发生。他的朋友们太过了解他，知道Peter所希望的只是一切如常。

他们着实努力去表现得一如往常，然而Peter无法不去留意，那些从他们眼中流露出的担忧和同情，与他第一次生病时母亲眼中的神色如出一辙。

他的病情逐渐开始恶化，体重急剧下降，参加训练变成了奢望，很快连起床也成为一件愈加困难的事。骨髓移植手术是他活命的最大希望，除此以外别无选择，他的医生也证实了这一点。感谢他第一次得病的经历帮他排除了他妹妹配型成功的可能性，然而配型检测的名单还是长得见头不见尾。

这是个大问题。即使他能坚持到检测全部完成，作为他这样的变种人，配型成功的可能性也是微乎其微。

McManus医生询问他是否还有其他在世亲人，Peter摇头说没有。

某种程度上，它甚至不像是句谎话。

直到坐在回程的车上Peter才意识到，Charles虽然强调自己尊重隐私，但他其实一直在等候室用能力探听他们的对话——至少是探听到了医生的想法。早在之前，Charles得知配型问题后，立刻让Hank为学校每一个适龄的骨髓捐献者做了检测。

“我很抱歉，Peter。”Charles用一种轻柔且安抚的语气低声说道。这其中所包含的显而易见的意义，让Peter如坠深渊。

所有的志愿者，Hank，Raven，包括Charles自己，都没能和Peter配型成功。

空气犹如被投入一块琼脂，Peter在并不漫长的沉默中思索着如何为自己短暂一生画上一个体面的句号。而后，Charles将车停在路边，转过头认真地凝视着他的眼睛，“还有一个人。”他说，“还有一个人也许能救你。”

这个善意的提议像是一枚炸弹，让他由内而外分崩离析。他在Charles平静的目光下大声地回绝，胡言乱语摇头尖叫。在最初的失控后，他艰难地控制住自己的情绪，告诉Charles——在任何情况下都不要联系Erik。没门，想都别想，天启再复活毁灭一次世界都不可能。你得发誓。

难道要让人告诉Erik，嗨你知道吗，你还有个已经长大成人的混蛋儿子，哦对，他现在得了绝症快死了——没准等Erik知道真相的时候他已经死了也说不定。

他不会这么做的。Peter承受不了，也不会让Erik承受这些。他没有权利也不愿意让Erik眼睁睁看着自己的另一个孩子死去，即便他从未真正了解过他。

那太过残忍。

再换种情况说吧，要是他们告诉了他，Erik没有来怎么办？还有更糟的，他来了，但不是因为知道了他们的关系后真正想要了解他亲近他。要是Erik来看他只不过是因为他快要死了呢，抱着负罪感之类的心态，觉得自己得尽一点“父亲的职责”，做一些无济于事的弥补。

他还能列出诸如此类一堆理由。

尽管这听起来意味着他得向残酷的命运低头了，但别误会，Peter并不是那种一心寻死的人。他想要活下去，他真的真的很想，还有那么多未竟之事，他也还那么年轻。

但……假使他真的死了，至少还能留下些辉煌的英雄事迹：他曾经闯入过守卫最严密的五角大楼、在大爆炸里救了一群孩子、和同伴一起阻止活了十几个世纪的变态变种人毁灭世界的计划，他大概还是迄今为止吃下最多twinkies的人……他们会将哪件事记刻在他的墓碑上呢，老实说他也很难挑出最最传奇的是哪一件。

还有，要是他死了的话，他希望能有机会再见到妈妈，也许还能见见他素未谋面的妹妹Nina和Anya。照这个情况看起来，他们家族很快能在天堂“羽翼丰满”起来了。

在那之后一整天，他都没有在跟Charles说过话，不过从教授和Hank、Raven之间交换的眼神来看，Charles已经转达了Peter的意思。那之后没人再提起Erik这茬，日子照常过去，或者说，像Peter预料的那般，在它既定的轨迹上向一个可悲的终点跋涉而去。

几周后，Peter做了个糟糕的决定，他借了——偷了Charles的车，但他会还的，他只是暂时需要它。

彼时去市镇，Peter大可以直接用跑的，但现在已经不可能了，如今他仅仅是短距离步行都觉得膝盖发软随时要跪倒在地。他大概确实不该在这种情况下开车的，可他真的很需要逃离这一切——这些注视、这些问题：“你觉得怎么样？”“你需要什么吗？”“你想不想躺下来？”“你想吃点什么？”诸如此类——哪怕只是一时半刻也好。

这一切快把他逼疯了。

他渴望速度，想要感受高速气流擦过皮肤的熟悉触感，即使车行速度无法和他原本的速度相提并论，但总好过困在学校，被人关照着在草坪上颤颤巍巍地挪步。

他最终奇迹般地安全到达了他的目的地——公共图书馆。


	3. Chapter 3

他现在这副病怏怏的样子也许和图书馆的环境有些格格不入吧。像他这样失魂落魄的行尸走肉，好像更适合去酒吧买醉，把自己喝得晕头转向，一忘皆空。只可惜酒精对他不起作用，就算他能把自己灌醉，以目前他所应该遵守的饮食规则来看，喝酒无异于是自杀行为。另外，他也不想呆在吵吵嚷嚷的环境里，被一群人盯着看。从前他因为引人注目的银发和能力被人指着尖叫“变种人！”，而现在却是因为他那副瘦脱相的模样，像是刚从坟墓里爬出来骷髅架子似的。

他只想要找个安静所在，蜷缩在某个无人问津的角落，听听音乐，翻一翻书，把所有一切都暂时抛到脑后。

他将卫衣的兜帽戴上，用他能做到的最快速度低头走进图书馆入口，经过咨询台。他选中了图书馆最里面的一个位置，那个角落远离主要书架，放着一张已经有些年头的豆袋椅（注：即懒人沙发），这些都正和他意。

他从书架上随便拿了本书，然后颤抖着向座位走去，把自己摔进沙发里。一阵剧痛掠过他全身，如今差不多任何动作都能让他的骨头像散了架一样疼痛，他对此已经习以为常。

Peter将书翻到封面页，是《狮子女巫与魔衣橱》。他低低地笑出声来，胸腔发出闷闷的共振，听起来更像是一阵呛住了的咳嗽声。这本书他小时候读过太多次了，这是个关于死亡和失去的故事，有时候你不得不抛下这个世界的一切去往另一个世界，即使你并不想这样。

这听起来简直就是他的生活写照：他的生命在一点一滴耗尽，最好的设想便是一觉醒来他能到达一个新的世界，而不是就这样尘归尘土归土。

但他并不想离开这个世界。

至少现在还不想。

Peter不知不觉睡了过去，只记得自己勉勉强强读完了第一章，再醒来便是有人轻轻拍着他的肩头。

“亲爱的？亲爱的，你还好吗？”

Peter疲惫地睁开眼睛，缓慢地眨动几下让视线重新聚焦起来，一名年长的图书管理员的脸映入眼帘，身旁跟着一个差不多二十出头的年轻女孩，Peter认出那是之前见过的另一名管理员。她们担忧地凝视着他，年轻女孩的眼神看起来就像是怕他会死在她们面前似的。她先前可能曾尝试叫醒他但他毫无反应，因而她吓坏了，急急忙忙去找人来帮忙。

Peter在长久的注视下后知后觉地发现，她们是在等他的回应。

“我——我很好。”他这么答道，不过从她们的表情看，他的话显然没有多少说服力。他没有尝试去从豆袋椅里站起来，那只能是徒劳无功。尽管他小憩了好一会儿，但他觉得自己像是刚跑完一场马拉松——几场马拉松那样，全身酸痛无力。

“我们要关门了。”那名图书管理员用轻柔的语调说道，“你还有伴吗？或者要不要打电话叫你父母来接你？”

Peter有些退缩。他知道自己现在是什么模样：戴着小男孩戴的无沿帽，皮肤苍白没有血色，骨瘦如柴，脆弱易折，看起来比他实际年龄年轻很多。她们大概以为他是某个从大人眼皮底下逃出来的生病的孩子，没想到他已经是个比她们猜想的年纪翻番的成年人了。不过，她们其实没有错得太离谱，虽然他不是孩子，也没有父母，但学校里的人肯定已经因为他的失踪吓坏了。

“不，没关系，我自己开车来的。”Peter婉言谢绝，他试图站起来，尽管他不确定自己能不能做到，但他还是一鼓作气，用颤抖的双腿猛地支撑起身体，结果不尽如人意，他成功地站起来了，但险些扑倒在她们面前，所幸年轻的女孩眼疾手快扶住了他。她有些惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，Peter的情况比她想象的严重得多，他根本没有办法自己站着，于是她又将他慢慢扶回豆袋椅上。

年长的女人同情地望着他，“亲爱的，你不能再自己开车了。给我个电话好吗，不一定是你父母，但我一定得叫人来接你，不然的话我就要叫救护车来了。”

“不不不，别，别叫救护车。你可以打这个电话，号码是……是……”Peter尽力搜刮着脑海中的记忆，他是知道学校的电话号码的，可他该死的大脑这时候就是不肯配合。Peter抱住了脑袋，剧烈的头痛持续捶打着他的太阳穴，思考变成了一件万分痛苦的事。

“没关系没关系亲爱的，我不叫救护车，我打电话叫我丈夫来，然后我们送你回家或者去医院，或者回你原来的去处，我想现在肯定有人很担心你。你觉得怎么样？”

“不用麻烦你了，女士。他是我们的弟弟，我们会带他回家的。”一个熟悉的声音在女人背后响起，Peter循声望去，Hank和Raven的身影出现在阅览室门口，看起来神色并没有什么异样。

“我们确实很想念他。”Raven补充道，语调中大多是失望的情绪。但他能看出她隐藏至深的担忧。

女人看起来松了口气，尽管她相信他们所说的，但还是转头跟Peter确认了一下，“亲爱的，他们是你的兄弟姐妹吗？”

Peter点点头。比起解释说他们其实只是来把他们现在没有自理能力的蠢蛋室友/同事（朋友？）带回去，表亲这个说法更好接受些。

接下来具体发生了什么Peter记不太清了，唯有尴尬的情绪在他脑海中挥之不去。

Raven和两名图书管理员简单聊了两句，并保证会看好他不让他再到处乱跑。鉴于他现在一团糟的状况，Hank只能将他公主抱着回到车上，Raven则开着Peter“借”来的车回了学校。

他没有因为这次出逃而被责怪，大家都知道，即使他想，他的身体状况也不允许他再来一次了。

在图书馆意外不久后，Peter的日常生活差不多就被限定在卧室和卫生间两地之间。他很感激他们没有强迫他住进地下医疗室，他不想每天醒来——如果他清醒地醒来的话，看到的是封闭的白色墙壁。他宁愿透过房间窗户看看在草坪上玩耍的那些孩子们，他们尚有鲜活的生命可以尽情享受往后人生。

他的房间本质上还是变成了一个病房，配备了数不清的机器和药物。他现在经常接受静脉注射，但即便如此仍然营养不良。尽管没有人说出口，大家都心照不宣，一切正在走向终点。

或许他应该打个电话告诉他的妹妹所发生的一切，但到了这个节骨眼，他已经拖得太久，他也不想让Mila看见他这个样子。她已经跨越半个国家，在没有Peter的地方开始了新的生活，他的死亡也不会改变这一点，只会给她带来不必要的内疚之情。

况且，他也已经有了新的家人。

教授、Hank、Raven、学院的学生们，他们是他遇到过最好的一群人，有时会让他短暂忽视死亡逼近的脚步。

他清醒的时间越来越少，某一次清醒时，他睁开眼，四周的陈设告诉他他们终于将他转移到了医疗室。但到了现在，他已经不在乎这些了。

直到有一天，当他合上双眼时，他几乎可以确定这就是他生命的终点。

可他竟然奇迹般地苏醒过来。

这次，有个陌生的身影正坐在他的床边。

报纸被男人拿在手里，但很久没有翻动一页。这个医疗室被布置得十分温馨，男人坐着的扶手椅便是当初Hank搬下来的，为了能让Peter和来探望的人多少感到一点家的温暖。尽管如此，男人看起来还是很不自在。

过了好一阵，他才意识到Peter醒了。

手中的报纸落在地上，男人和Peter就这么望着彼此，几秒钟的时间被无限拉长和定格，让Peter忽然回忆起遥远的少年时代，他第一次能力觉醒，周遭一切瞬间凝固的景象。

“你醒了。”Erik开口，顿了顿又道，“你觉得怎么样？”

“像死了一样。”Peter干巴巴地回道。

好极了。这是他人生第三次和他父亲对话，还是忍不住满嘴跑火车。

“我去找Hank来。”Erik说罢便要起身，Peter立刻道，“等等，我觉得好点了。”

Erik重新回到座位上，用一种不太信服的眼神望着他。

Peter合上眼睛，片刻后重新望向他的父亲，“他们不应该告诉你的，Charles，Raven，Hank，我告诉他们不要联系你，他们发过誓的。”

在回答他的问题之前，Erik平静地凝视着Peter。他的神情没有丝毫惊讶，显然已经知道了这件事。“虽然我猜他们差点就要打破承诺了，但他们确实没有，是Grey小姐联系我的。不管怎么说，我很高兴她这么做了，如果她没有告诉我一切，你就真的没救了。”

“所以你配型成功了？”Peter试图捕捉年长的男人脸上微小的情绪变化，来证明他的猜测是正确的。

Erik看起来和Peter上一次见他时没有多大变化，也许看起来疲惫了些，重新蓄起了胡子，其余都同记忆中别无二致。

“是的。”

“但这并不意味着我会康复。”Peter道。他不是故意这么直来直往，但这是事实。他康复的几率提高了，但仍然没有百分百的把握。

Erik紧闭双唇，片刻后才道，“也许吧。但是，无论发生什么事，我都会在这里和你一起面对。”

“是吗？如果我是你的话，我不会想要留下来的。”Peter扯了扯嘴角，摆弄着床单上一根脱开的线头，“我的意思是，这挺不可理喻的。就像当初你莫名其妙地就被我从监狱里救出来了一样，你从来没让我这么做过。”

“你也没有让我救你，Peter。”他的父亲语调平稳地答道。

他确实没有，不过那不一样，他有时间去消化这一切：癌症，以及发现自己的父亲是万磁王。而Erik当时竟然就这样全然信任了他，把自己交给他这个陌生的年轻人。

“好吧。”Peter道，眼神不自觉地瞥向身下的床单，将那根线头在手指上绕来绕去。

他们沉默了片刻，Erik再度开口，“我的女儿，她以前紧张的时候也是你这个样子。”

Peter抬起眼帘，顺着Erik的视线望见自己无意识拉扯线头的手。

_哪个女儿？_ Peter想要发问但没有开口，这不重要。不管怎么样，他让Erik想起了 **他真正想要** 的那个孩子。老天永远地带走了他想留住的那个，又留给他已经命不久矣的这个。

Peter强迫自己停止焦虑不安，将手乖乖放回身侧，这一举动扯到了静脉注射针，让他的手臂感到一阵轻微刺痛。

“他们告诉了我关于你妈妈的遭遇。”Erik继续说道，“我很抱歉。我曾经……深爱过她。”

“没关系。”Peter下意识地这么回答，“她去世的时候我已经成人了，我们一起愉快生活了很多年，至少没有留下什么遗憾。”

“这和年纪无关，不管你多大，失去所爱之人都不是一件能轻易释怀的事，你没有必要那么坚强，Peter。”说这话时，他的父亲看起来像是个百岁老人一样沧桑。也许确如他所说，不管在什么年纪，失去都会带来痛苦，而或许，失去也会使人苍老。据他所知，Erik已经失去了他生命中太多重要的人。

“你没必要一定得呆在这儿。”Peter再次开口，因为紧张再次不自觉地开始揪紧手边的床单，“就像我说的，我可能——我还是有可能没办法康复，父母不应该承受孩子去世的痛苦。我不是说……我的意思是你其实不算是……我从来没有要求你一定得认我……”

“Peter。”Erik打断他的话，认真地望着他的眼睛，“我想要留下来。不管将来发生什么，我想要成为——至少对你来说有意义的存在，即便我已经错过了太多和你相处的时光，或者……或者说不管我们还剩多少时间可以相伴，我都想成为你的家人——你的父亲，如果你愿意接纳我的话。”

Peter不确定是不是过于明媚的阳光才让他的眼睛感到酸胀。他不确定自己是不是在哭，但这一次，他抬起眼帘与Erik视线相触时，一个久违了的、发自内心的微笑攀上他的嘴角。

“当然，我愿意。”


End file.
